My Heart Is Bleeding
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Part 2. The Les Amis have gotten used to their super natural abilities. Everything seems perfectly fine until they receive messages from an unknown protector. They must leave their new life and seek safety before it is too late. They knew that it was too good to be true. They were back, and this time, they would not fail. (Please read "Dead Hearts Are Everywhere" before reading.)
1. The Written Note

**A/N: So what you all have been waiting for... a continuation of "Dead Hearts Are Everywhere"! Please enjoy and review. I am so excited to start this new journey with you all! Alright, here we go! FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO THE STORY, PLEASE READ MY FANFICTION "DEAD HEARTS ARE EVERYWHERE" TO UNDERSTAND. And for all the readers who wanted to see a part two, I will message you tonight and let you know of the update. :)**

* * *

_ONE YEAR LATER..._

Marius yawned. His arm was wrapped around Cosette's shoulder and he sighed. He closed his green eyes. Ever since the... incident, they all decided that it would be much safer to move into a nice condomonium that they could all live in, considering the fact that they were all super humans if you will. Cosette twisted and turned in her slumber and Marius chuckled a bit. All of a sudden, the sound of glass shattering filed the entire house.

"Dammit Courf!" He could hear Combeferre shout. The shatter was followed by Courferyac's laughter.

"My bad!" He ran past Marius and Cosette making her wake up. Of course he could barely see him run by.

"What?!" Cosette exclaimed, lifting two inches off the ground. Marius grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Nothing.. Courf is just being..."

"Courf?" Cosette offered.

"Exactly!" Marius said.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Enjolras shouted. He walked down the wooden staircase that led to the front room and heat was basically radiating off his body.

"Calm that shit down!" Eponine said and Grantaire laughed. They were eating ice cream at the table. Enjolras sighed and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Jehan then came from the backyard. There was a screen door that was very difficult to open that led to the garden. Jehan tried to open it with as much strength as he could.

"I got it!" Bahorel said. He ran to the screen door and opened it with one finger. The entire door slid right open, but it slid so fast that it broke from the force of the wall and cracked.

"Thank you!" Jehan said thankfully and Combeferre groaned.

"That's the third door this week!" he said.

"I opened it didn't I?!" Bahorel retorted. Courferyac ran back into the dining room.

"Courf!" Jehan ran to him and kissed his cheek. Courferyac smiled.

"Hey! Why are you dirty?" Indeed, Jehan's freckled face was covered in black dirt that contrasted with his pale skin.

"I was growing some things in the garden!" He replied.

"Weren't you only out there for a few moments?"

"Yes. I grew so many flowers! See?" He pointed out the broken screen door and they all looked out.

"Oh my God..."

"Wow!"

"Those are a lot of flowers..."

"I can't touch em'." Eponine said because of her powers.

"It's okay Ep. I can grow them even faster now! Look!" Jehan raised his hand and a few roses rose from the ground quite fast.

"Well okay then." Grantaire chuckled and dug his spoon back into the ice cream. Enjolras took a few deep gulps from the water bottle and then threw it away. It was empty.

"Enjolras, that is too much water. You need to drink it much slower than that." Combeferre used his telekinesis to take the water bottle from the trash and raised it above his head. He let it drop into his hand and he looked at it closer. "And I just bought these kind! The last pack was gone within three days!"

"I get extremely hot sometimes." Enjolras offered up with no charisma whatsoever.

"Then take off your clothes." Grantaire said.

"You would like that wouldn't you R?" Eponine laughed. Enjolras rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs.

"If you need me, I will be upstairs working." He said.

"Trust me, we won't need you."

"Shut up Eponine." The entire group laughed. Musichetta, Bousset, and Joly walked downstairs. Bousset had a force field around the three of them.

"Good morning the triumphant trio! It is already 3:00!" Grantaire said.

"That's a new record!" This even earned a small chuckle from Combeferre. Marius and Cosette joined them all, hand in hand. Eponine had a smirk on her lips. Cosette and Marius' did not have the same affect on her as they once did. She was still a little bothered by it though.

"I'm a little hungry." Courferyac said.

"I can make you a salad?" Jehan offered.

"Courferyac don't want no salad!" Grantaire said.

"Like you know what he wants." Courferyac laughed. He loved the connection between Grantaire and Eponine. They were hilarious together.

"How about pizza?" Feuilly shouted from upstairs.

"Get down here and be normal for once!" Eponine said.

"No! I'm watching the game!" They all sighed.

"I'm down for pizza." Bousset said.

"Me too." Musichetta agreed.

"Pizza it is then! I'll be right back. I'm gonna go scare Feuilly." Grantaire stood up and disappeared. He walked upstairs.

"We're not suppose to use our powers for foolish reasons!" Combeferre said.

"Don't care!" Combeferre stood up and made his way to the front room.

"Someone call the pizza place. I have to go and talk to Enjolras for a bit." They all nodded or gave some sign of understanding. They all then heard a girlish scream come from Feuilly's room followed by Grantaire's laughter.

* * *

It was still on his mind. As Combeferre walked up the stairs, he still remembered each and every torturous thing that happened to him in the institute. When he found out about his powers... he could not believe it. He could not believe that approximately one year later, the exact same day that they were taken, he was still able to use his powers in amazing ways. He knocked on Enjolras' door.

"Come in." He replied shortly. Combeferre opened the door.

"Enjolras."

"Yes...?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"I know." Enjolras turned around. "What do you think I have been working on?" He stepped aside and showed all the paperwork that Enjolras has been scribbling on. Stack upon stacks of notebook paper that had all to do with I.N.S.A.N.E.

"You've been thinking about it too..."

"Yeah. I just don't understand. Out of all the people in the cafe-"

"It had to be us?"

"Yes. We have had these powers all along. They just had to be awakened. I just find it so odd that we all knew each other..."

"Some things happen for reason Enj."

"Well I don't believe that Combeferre and you know that."

"Everyone believes in something."

"Not everyone." Combeferre sighed and sat down on Enjolras' bed.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand how it all happened. It is not like I hate my powers. I have gotten used to them but I still want to find out how they got there."

"I understand."

Enjolras turned back to his desk and mumbled something that sounded like: "No you don't." There was a knock on the door. The bell was broken so people had to knock just to come in.

"I got it."

"It must be the pizza!" Courferyac shouted. He ran to the door within literally a millisecond and opened it. No one was there. Courferyac looked up and a large, black figure could be seen walking down the street.

"Hey!" Courferyac called out. The figure disappeared. Courferyac looked down. A note was lying on the ground. He leaned down to pick it up. His hand quivered.

"Who is it Courf?" Eponine asked.

"Oh God..." Courferyac asked, note in hand. "Guys! Guys... They're... they're here..."

"Here? Who's here?" Marius asked with curiosity.

"Them."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 1! Please review and if you haven't already, READ "DEAD HEARTS ARE EVERYWHERE" BEFORE READING THIS.**


	2. The Attack

**A/N: Okay then! Here is chapter 2! I wanted to add more action into this story, so there will be more fighting and cool stuff lol. Thank you reviewers and enjoy!**

* * *

**ThEy ArE bAcK...**

**yOu MuSt Go NoW.**

**tHeY kNoW eXAcTly WhErE **

**yOu aRe AnD wHaT You**

**CAn DO...**

The letter was odd and chilling even though the words were simplistic. Enjolras snatched the letter away few times. He became so frustrated and his body began to heat up again.

"Enjolras!" Combeferre shouted.

"What?!"

"Chill." Enjolras sighed at the word and sat down.

"How dare this person just leave a vague note like that and run!?" Enjolras complained. The entire Les Amis were gathered around the living room coffee table.

"What note?" Eponine asked. Enjolras handed it to her and when his hand brushed against hers, he coughed and moved away. She gave him a funny look and proceeded with reading the note. Grantaire sighed and leaned on the wall. He was the farthest from the group. "Um... who exactly is 'they'?"

"That's what we have yet to figure out..." Combeferre replied. The room was quiet for a moment. There were blank, awkward stares. Cosette leaned her head on Marius.

"Well? What are we gonna do?" Courferyac asked. Everyone looked at Enjolras.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked.

"Because you have an answer to everything." Feuilly answered. Enjolras rolled his eyes and took the note away from Eponine and read over those few words once more.

"What if it is just some dumb prank?" Grantaire asked.

"A random prank talking about some 'they'? I am sure we all know who the 'they' is." Bahorel said angrily.

"Javert..." Joly muttered with fear. They looked in his direction. "I feel sick."

"There is nothing to be afraid of honey. I am sure it is nothing to worry about. If it were that serious, the person who wrote the note would have given it more detail." Musichetta said.

"That is true." Bousset agreed. It was silent once more. Jehan yawned and Courferyac massaged his shoulder.

"I think we should rest and just, for get about it." Enjolras said. Jehan rubbed his eyes and nodded at his remark. Each of them departed to their own bedrooms for the night. Grantaire tapped Enjolras on the shoulder.

"You don't really think that someone is coming here... do you?" he asked.

"Grant-"

"No. That's not like you. And I know that this is random, but I know that you like her."

"Like who?"

"Ep." Enjolras' face flushed from the embarrassment.

"Grantaire we do not have time for this!"

"If what I said is true... don't play me like a fool Enjy. What you did on that balcony, was out of guilt."

"R-"

Grantaire disappeared. Enjolras grunted in frustration.

"Fine! Go ahead and just... become invisible!"

"What?" Enjolras turned around to meet a confused Combeferre. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody." Combeferre sighed and went upstairs.

"Look, I don't know about you, but we _both_ need to get some sleep."

"Fine."

He left the note on the counter.

* * *

No one could sleep. It was absolutely ridiculous how much that note had bothered each of them. Enjolras stared at the ceiling all night. Bousset and Joly kept tossing and turning. Musichetta had to shout at them a few times to keep them from moving. Grantaire kept disappearing in his underneath his covers. It had become a nervous habit of his. It was extremely irritating to not be able to sleep when it was needed. Suddenly, when each member of the Les Amis had reached the peak of irritability, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ugh. What now?" Grantaire asked to no one in particular. Cosette awoke with a start.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Marius.

"It's probably just the wind 'Sette." he replied.

"No. Someone knocked on the door!" she whispered. "Please go check." Marius sighed but nodded reluctantly and stood up. Marius slowly walked down the creaky stairs with his hand rubbing against the smooth railing. He opened the door.

"Hello?" He peeked out of the door way. No one was there. All of a sudden, he was pushed back by something strong. He gasped in protest as about ten men in suits barged into their home.

"HELP!" He screamed. Everyone jerked up and ran to the front door. One of the men had their arms around his neck as he tried to get away. Marius scratched at the strong arm stopping him from breathing. He gagged for air to enter his lungs.

"Marius!" Combeferre made one of the man holding on to Marius fly across the room, breaking a small table. Eponine grabbed an agent's hand, making him scream out in pain and fall to the floor as his hand was burning into nothing.

Grantaire disappeared and grabbed a vase. He smashed it over one of the men's head. Enjolras felt so helpless. He could not set one of these men on fire! He could endanger them all. He growled and kicked one of the men from behind. Cosette flew into the air and hit anyone she could find with her fist.

"Ow!" Grantaire yelped. Cosette cringed.

"Sorry! I can't see you!"

Musichetta duplicated herself, and with the help of Bousset and his force fields, she was able to attack some of the agents without being hurt too bad. Courferyac ran around tripping and pushing random agents while Jehan watched in fear. There was only one man left that was still standing. He reached into his pocket. Marius used his x-ray vision to spot what he was about to pull out.

"He's got a gun!" he screamed. Courferyac ran to the man and knocked him down with his foot.

Enjolras looked around. Each of the men were on the ground. Some were groaning, while others were completely unconscious.

"So... this is the 'they' in the note." Grantaire said.

"No really?!" Eponine replied sarcastically.

They all looked at each other.

"We need to leave."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an... odd chapter lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
